The Power of Fate: Destiny's Road
by piepinkie3
Summary: Serenity seems to be an average teenager: struggling with school, dealing with drama, and putting up with snobby girls who want nothing but to get rid of her. When the power of light awakens within her, she must help battle the darkness before it swallows everything that she knows. Characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of their characters. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm going to start off by telling you that this isn't a cliché Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy high school story. I can assure you that it DOES have a plot-line! I hope that you'll give it a chance! Enjoy!

Serenity had spent the entire week after she had been informed she would be moving away from Twilight Town just thinking how something like this could have happened to her. Maybe she was just being over-dramatic, but she didn't want to leave any of her friends behind. Serenity's mother and father had gotten a job offer on a dangerous world and refused to allow their daughter to accompany them. In an effort to keep her safe, they were sending her to to stay with her cousin, Rikku, on a large cluster of islands called "Destiny Islands".

Serenity was worried about leaving everything she had ever known behind and starting anew. She was never forced into foreign territory, so she had no idea how she was going to react. It frightened her to no end. Although Serenity had no desire to leave her previous life behind, she had heard some pretty interesting stories from her cousin. Especially about who she hung out with. From all the stories about school or parties, Serenity gathered that they were certainly an intriguing group of people.

"Serenity, do you have your stuff packed? The cab is going to be here soon! I don't want you to miss your plane!" Serenity mournfully sighed, before slowly smiling at the small photograph of her and her friends that she held. "Coming, Mom! Give me a second!"

Serenity wiped the wetness from her blue eyes, unwilling to let her parents see that she had been crying, and placed the small photograph back in her handbag. Running her pale fingers through her long black hair and grabbing her suitcases in both hands, Serenity cast one more longing look at the place she had lived since she had been born, and started down the stairs. Serenity's mother and father were both waiting for her when she reached the bottom.

Serenity quickly glanced through the open door to see a yellow taxi cab waiting for her. She sighed and turned back to see the pitying looks her parents were sending her. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I love you," Serenity said as she pulled them both in for a group hug. "Bye, Sweetie. We'll miss you," her father said, giving her forehead a quick kiss and shooting her a sad smile.

"I'll miss you both, so much." Her father and mother smiled before offering to help her with her ridiculously heavy suitcases. Serenity had made sure that she had packed everything that would remind her of her past memories and her home. She would never want to forget something that made her the person she was today.

Serenity climbed into the back seat of the cab after all of her stuff had been loaded. She gave one last farewell and a wave before the cab crept forward and her parents were eventually out of sight.

"First time leaving home? Looked like you were saying goodbye for a while," the cab driver said, glancing at Serenity through the mirror. "Yeah. I probably won't get to see them for a while," the raven-haired girl softly answered, her attention focused on the passing cars and buildings. The man in the front uttered a soft apology, and the rest of the ride was taken in silence.

...

As soon as Serenity had reached the airport, she was in the process of digging her wallet out of her handbag to pay the cabbie, but he stopped her. "You've had a long day. It's on the house." Serenity gratefully thanked the man, gathered her belongings from the trunk and sneakily slipped the cab fare plus a generous tip into the trunk before shutting it.

It was the least she could do in payment for his generosity.

She said a farewell to the cabbie and walked through the glass doors of the airport, a suitcase in each hand. Flustered and scared that she would be late, Serenity hurried to customs where they checked her bags and pockets, and sent her on her way. Wandering around looking for her flight, she was startled when the intercom announced that it would be leaving in five minutes.

There was a click as the intercom shut off, and Serenity's eyes widened considerably. She was going to miss her flight! "Ugh! CRAP!" Serenity blushed when she realized that her outburst had earned her quite a few glances. She mouthed an apology before she took off towards her terminal.

...

When she had finally found her flight with just two minutes to spare, she allowed her luggage to be taken away, and quickly handed the porter her ticket. The older woman tore her ticket and allowed Serenity to board.

Serenity was deeply annoyed when she found that she was seated next to an old, fat man that snored entirely too loud. She sighed, taking her seat. "Just my luck. This really isn't my day," she muttered. Serenity decided that she would make the best of this long trip, however, and shut her eyes, drowning out the snoring of the man beside her.

...

Serenity awoke with a start to a male voice over the intercom, "We have arrived in Destiny Islands. We hope that you have a wonderful time!" Click. "Well, that was fast," she muttered, rubbing her eyes and standing up from her cramped seat. She certainly wasn't complaining about the fast trip, however.

Serenity got off of the plane and gathered her luggage. She had to go through security once again before she was allowed outside. When she was finally able to step out into the bright oasis of Destiny Islands, she was shocked. The light of the sun was much brighter and warmer than it was in Twilight Town. The tropical vegetation and the ocean that surrounded the island was insanely foreign. This would take some getting used to.

"Serenity!" The surprised girl fell backwards onto the concrete as she was tackled. This voice, however, was someone that she greatly recognized. "Rikku! I didn't know that you would be here!" Serenity yelled, as she laughed and hugged her excited cousin. "If I didn't come, how would you know how to get to the house, silly?" Rikku asked, before allowing her amused cousin to stand to her feet.

"Uhh… Good question." Serenity laughed awkwardly and brought her hand up to sheepishly scratch the back of her head. Rikku just giggled. "You're going to fit in perfectly!" She grabbed Serenity's arm in her tight grip and led her to the nearby cab.

The driver grabbed all of the luggage and tossed it in the trunk before he returned to the driver's seat. Rikku hopped in the back seat, Serenity following closely after, and the driver pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Serenity's new home.

The whole route to the house, Rikku talked Serenity's ear off about the school she would be attending, the people she would meet, and how much fun she was going to have doing it all. She loved the happy personality of her cousin. It would never get old.

When the cab finally pulled into the road of Rikku's home, she gave her younger cousin a sly look. "I have a surprise for you," Rikku said, peeking at Serenity out of the corner of her green, swirl-patterned eyes. "Oh, no... Rikku, what did you do?" Rikku giggled before returning her gaze to the road.

"It's nothing bad, Reni. I promise! I just have a person at my house, waiting to meet you," she assured the nervous girl sitting beside her. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Considering what her cousin is capable of, it could have been much worse. Surprises of Rikku's had a tendency to end quite badly.

"You'll like her. She's pretty much exactly like me! She's been my best friend since elementary school!" Rikku sang happily. Another Rikku? "I can't wait to meet her, Cuz."

The cab pulled up and came to a stop in front of a moderately sized brick house, and the cabbie got out of the car to pull Serenity's luggage out of the trunk. Before she could grab it and head to the house, the oak front door swung open, revealing a girl who was about the same size as Rikku with short black hair and a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

"Rikku!" She cheered happily, before running up to her and performing a complicated handshake that Serenity was positive she would have never been able to memorize. When she turned to Serenity, she could clearly feel the excitement that was radiating off of the slightly older girl. "I'm Yuffie! You have no idea how great it is to meet you!" Yuffie sang as she pulled Serenity into a tight hug.

"Can't….. breathe!" Serenity struggled to contract her chest, but it was far to difficult to do so with the way Yuffie was squeezing her. After hearing the groans from the pained girl, she released the hug. "Sorry about that! I was just so excited to meet you!"

Serenity caught her breath and smiled at the spirited girl. "It's fine. I was excited to meet you too! Rikku told me a lot about you on the way here!" Rikku was definitely right about one thing.

The two of them WERE alike.

...

"I'm finally done!" Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, as she plopped herself down on the couch between Rikku and Yuffie. After a few hours of making sure everything was in place, she was finally done with unplacking. Rikku had all the furniture essentials already set up in the room when she got there, so pretty much the only thing that Serenity had to unpack were her clothes, her electronics, and her pictures.

"Yay! Now, we can take you on a tour of the town!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly. "Yeah! And you can meet all of our friends!" Rikku hurriedly added.

"Uhh.. What?" The two girls hopped up off of the couch, and Serenity could see that they were literally bouncing with excitement. "But….." They frowned, drooping onto the couch again. Rikku sighed. "There's always a 'but'….." Yuffie pouted with disappointment. Serenity could clearly see how excited they were to show her the surrounding area. She didn't want to disappoint them, so she decided that she would go, despite being exhausted from the move.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower really quick. I don't think I'll make a good first impression if I smell like death." Serenity was surprised by how quickly they seemed to brighten. "Deal!" They answered in unison. "We'll wait for you here!" Rikku smiled and gave Serenity a quick thumbs up.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so what did you think? I'm just working to get Serenity settled right now, but new characters and the plot will come! The next chapter should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of their characters.

**Author's Note**: Alright, here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! This story was originally on my Quizilla account, but I've decided to remaster it. Also, there's swearing and mentions of underage drinking in this chapter, just a warning.

"Serenity, hurry up! We're getting kind of impatient out here!" Rikku whined, banging loudly on the door of the upstairs bathroom. Rolling her eyes and sighing, the raven-haired girl gave her reflection one last look-over in the mirror before walking through the door to face her cousin and new friend.

"Finally!" Yuffie grabbed Serenity's arm in her firm grip, and pulled her down the stairs, Rikku following closely behind. Judging by the coy looks they were sending her, Serenity felt that there was something that they were keeping from her.

"Why do I feel like you guys are up to something I don't know about?" Rikku gasped, sending her younger cousin a look of mock shock. "Come on, Reni. You know me better than that!" Rikku patted her cousin on the shoulder before opening the front door, allowing her cousin and best friend through.

"Rikku, don't act like you don't prank me all the time." Rikku giggled as she locked the door to the house, and turned back around to hook her arm through Serenity's. "Aw, that just hurts my feelings." Serenity laughed along with her older cousin and new friend.

Things weren't looking so bad.

...

The group of three girls walked around the blocks that surrounded Serenity's new home, Rikku and Yuffie pointing out anything that was significant. Reaching the town square, the two girls pulled Serenity in front of a small bar.

"This is the Seventh Heaven bar. A lot of the kids from school come to hang out here, including us!" Serenity nodded in interest, curious to know what the inside looked like. Out of the corner of her eye, the raven-haired girl saw Yuffie stare at something across the street for a second before breaking into a wide grin.

Serenity turned to them when Yuffie quickly elbowed Rikku in the stomach. "Ow, Yuff! What was that for?!" Yuffie nodded her head in the direction she was staring, and Rikku's expression quickly morphed to one of joy when she saw who her best friend was looking at.

Across the street, a blonde-headed boy sat on a bench fixing one of the wheels of the skateboard that sat across his lap. He looked to be about 17, the same age as Serenity.

Quickly forgetting about how annoyed she was at Yuffie, Rikku tugged on her younger cousin's arm, leading her across the street, Yuffie skipping closely behind. "Roxas! We have someone we want you to meet!"

Hearing his name called, the young man raised his gaze from his skateboard to face the three girls heading in his direction. He slowly stood up from his seat when the girls reached him. Rikku jerked Serenity forward in front of her, sending her soaring into his chest.

Damn her.

Serenity hated it when her cousin embarrassed her like that.

Serenity quickly pulled herself away from the young man and turned to glare at the two girls who were giggling behind her. Rikku shrugged innocently when she saw the annoyance within in her cousin's eyes. Serenity turned back to face the young man, his face a soft tinge of pink.

'He must be shy,' Serenity quietly thought to herself.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the blonde cleared his throat. "I'm Roxas Strife. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out for Serenity to shake and she politely reciprocated. "I'm Serenity Williams. Pleasure."

He nodded and the two of them withdrew their hands. Serenity noticed with growing curiosity that the two girls behind her were being strangely silent.

They were never quiet.

What were they up to?

"Will you be going to Destiny Islands High?" Roxas cocked his head, curious. "Yes, she will!" Rikku walked up to place both of her hands on her younger cousin's shoulders, grinning all the while. "Great! I'll see you on Monday, then?"

Monday?

As in NEXT Monday?!

Nerves bubbled deep in Serenity's stomach. She had no idea that she would be attending school that early!

"Yeah." Serenity smiled and nodded, watching as the boy bent over to pick up his black and white skateboard, blushing when it slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground. He coughed, embarrassed, before bending over to pick it up again. "Cool. Well, I guess I better get home. I'll see you at school."

"Sure." The boy set his skateboard on the ground and rode down the street, sending Serenity one last wave before he was out of sight. The raven-haired girl turned to face the two young women behind her, each one of them with a mischievous look glued to their face.

Yuffie walked up and placed her arm around Serenity's shoulder, giggling. "You think he's cute?"

"I knew you guys were up to something! You're already trying to hook me up and I've only been here a day!" Serenity gave her cousin and friend looks of annoyance, before starting off down the street, having no clue where she was heading.

"Wait! We were just messing with you!" Rikku and Yuffie hurried along behind the annoyed raven-haired girl.

...

"This is the local café! Rikku and I always come here for coffee!" Yuffie gestured to the quaint little building that sat off of the west side of the square.

"It's the best place to recover from hangovers." Rikku leaned in to whisper in her younger cousin's ear, causing her to giggle. "You're a little young to be drinking, don't you think, Rikku?" Serenity crossed her arms and smirked as Rikku held the door of the café open, allowing Yuffie and Serenity to step through into the building. "You can't learn if you don't make any mistakes."

Serenity laughed as she was led to a table in the corner and sat down. Grabbing the menu and seeing something that looked rather appetizing, Rikku offered to get up and order everyone's food. When she walked away, Serenity could tell that Yuffie was about to burst if she didn't say what she wanted to say soon.

"Spit it out, Yuff."

"You never answered my question," Yuffie commented, folding her hands under her chin and sending the raven-haired girl a mischievous smile. "About Roxas."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Yuffie, I just met him. I'm not in any position to judge anyone yet." Yuffie looked aggravated that the slightly younger girl was avoiding the question. "That doesn't mean that you can't think he's cute! You don't find him attractive at all?"

Serenity sighed and sent a sly smirk in Yuffie's direction. "Well... I didn't say that." They laughed together until Rikku arrived with the food.

...

When everyone was finished eating, a conversation between Yuffie and Serenity was interrupted when Rikku quickly choaked on her drink. "You okay?" Yuffie worridly eyed her best friend. Serenity raised her eyebrow, curious. Rikku wiped her mouth and pointed to the door of the café. "Look!"

Looking in the direction of the café entrance, a boy with large, red spiky hair and bright green eyes came into view. Serenity noticed that he also had two strange marks under his eyes.

Yuffie stood up from her seat, and placed her hands around her mouth. "Axel!" Serenity blushed and covered her face when she realized that the entire café was now looking in their direction, including the red-headed boy. Serenity looked back up from the table just in time to see the boy smirk and start towards the three of them.

When he reached the table, he sat down in the fourth chair, across from Serenity and next to Rikku.

"Hey, babe. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Serenity blushed a deep crimson when she realized that he was talking to her. He winked when she caught his eyes.

"Axel, you're embarrassing the poor girl! Just ignore him, Serenity." Rikku scolded, giving him a soft slap on his left arm. "It's okay. I think it's cute." Axel said, causing Serenity to blush deeper and look away in embarrassment.

Yuffie glared at the red-headed boy and sent a hard punch to his arm. He jerked away and tried to rub the pain away. "Damn, Yuffie. What was that for?!" He glared at the now snickering girl. "For hitting on my friend! You're not allowed to hit on her!"

Axel looked to Serenity again and smirked, clearly about to say something else before he was interrupted by a new arrival at the table: a boy who looked similar to Axel in appearance, with a long, red ponytail and goggles strapped to his forehead. He placed a hand on Axel's slender shoulder. "Come on, bro! What's taking you so long with the drinks?!" He clearly looked annoyed.

"Calm down, Reno. I got distracted." Axel assured the boy next to him, smirking. "Oh, what a surprise..." Reno sarcastically muttered, crossing his arms and copying the smirk Axel was giving him. Reno turned to face Serenity when he heard the giggle that passed through her lips.

He uncrossed his arms and moved away from Axel, coming to stand next to Serenity. "Well, hello." He sent the raven-haired girl a seductive smile following his greeting. "My name's Reno. That idiot over there," he pointed to Axel who looked insulted, "is my brother."

Serenity laughed when Axel hit Reno upside the head and the two of them broke out into an argument. Yuffie rolled her eyes, exasperated, and pulled Serenity up out of her chair. "Sorry to cut this meeting short, boys, but we have to take Serenity shopping!"

"For what?" Reno asked, curious. Axel moved from his seat at the table to stand next to his twin. "For uniforms, of course! We have to get her ready for school!"

"You're gonna go to Destiny Islands High?" Reno asked, eying Serenity. She nodded in confirmation. They smirked at her in unison. "Well, then, Cutie. We'll see you there, got it memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his temple with his index finger.

She nodded and politely smiled at the twin brothers before allowing Rikku and Yuffie to lead her out of the café.

**Alternate Scenes**:

**Roxas**:

Roxas walked down the sidewalk on his road thinking about the encounter he had with Serenity. He definitely thought that she was attractive, but she would never go for a guy like him. Girls like that liked guys who were confident and sure of themselves, not shy and insecure. He cursed the way that he was as he walked through the front door of his house and plopped himself down on the couch. He sighed and muttered to himself as he flipped on the television.

"Talking to yourself, bro? Maybe you should get checked out." A blonde boy that looked almost completely identical to Roxas smirked as he walked into the living room. Roxas sent his twin brother an annoyed look before looking back at the television. "Shut up, Ven."

Roxas felt the couch sink in on his left. Roxas glanced in his brother's direction to see him staring back at him with an amused look. "What's got you so distracted?" Ventus asked as he relaxed back into the couch. "Nothing," Roxas answers, watching the television intently.

Ventus raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, bro. Sometimes I don't think we're related, much less identical twins." Ven admitted, chuckling to himself. Roxas didn't answer his brother, falling deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

He was sure that he didn't want Ventus to know about Serenity yet. His twin brother would just have to wait until Monday.

**Axel & Reno**:

Axel stepped into the kitchen of his house and watched, amused, as Reno stuffed his face. After several seconds, Reno spotted his brother leaning against the wall, watching him.

"What?" Reno asked, innocently, his mouth stuffed full. Axel shook his head and chuckled as he made his way to the fridge, pulling out a drink. "Nothing. You're just a pig, got it memorized?" Axel replied, smirking widely before he took a swig of his drink.

Reno glared at his brother before swallowing the food in his mouth. "Well, at least I'm not a player, got that memorized?" Reno retorted, smirking when Axel choked on his drink. "I'm not a player!" Axel yelled, wiping his face clean.

"Are too."

"Am not!" Axel yelled, feeling the element of fire starting to form in the palms of his hands. Reno eyed the flames his brother was radiating and smirked even wider, knowing he touched a sore spot.

"Well, I'm sure Serenity thought of you as one when you flirted up a storm with her today." Reno laughed when he saw surprise overcome Axel's features, but he became confused when surpise morphed into a sly smile.

"Well, yeah, I was flirting with her, but how would you know that? You didn't even know Serenity existed until you walked up to me to ask about the drinks, right?" Reno quickly dropped his amusement, causing Axel to smirk. "Or maybe, you saw me flirting with her and got jealous. So, naturally, you just had to step in..."

Axel threw his fist up in the air when he saw Reno's cheeks slightly light up. "I knew it! Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks she's attractive, bro." Axel commented, throwing his empty can away and swiftly exiting the kitchen.

When he realized he was by himself, Reno sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

He had just gotten outsmarted by Axel.

**Author's Note**: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review me and let me know what you think! I'm always willing to listen to ideas! Next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
